Contempt
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Based on Season 3 episode 21, when Petrovsky finds Alex in contempt of court. Another short one.


Olivia hung up the phone and burst into laughter, unable to contain herself.

"What's so funny?" Elliot grinned at his partner from his desk.

"That was Liz Donnelly. Apparently Alex and Lena Petrovsky had words in court today, and Petrovsky threw Alex in the lock-up!" Olivia cracked up all over again. The thought of her sweet little Alex sitting behind bars was just too funny.

Elliot chuckled. His friends were never boring, he would give them that much.

Olivia glanced at her watch. It was nearly time to clock out for the day, so she picked up her things and made her way down to the lock-up to spring her naughty little jailbird. When she found Alex sitting in a cell pouting, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, although she wished she had a camera. She flagged down an officer and made them open the door.

"Hi, baby. Ready to go home? I see we have some talking to do."

"I'm not going anywhere! Petrovsky crossed a line; I want to get her censured or thrown off the bench!" Alex repeated what she had said to Liz earlier.

"Well, you can't do either of those things from inside a jail cell, and I'm not leaving you here all night. You've raised enough hell for one day, young lady, now come along." Olivia pulled Alex up by the arm and swatted her skirt-clad bottom three times to get her moving in the right direction.

"Ow!" Alex winced. Still rather fuming, she reluctantly followed Olivia out of the building and to the car. The ride home was silent.

Olivia jumped in surprise when Alex slammed the apartment door shut behind them. She sighed as she took hold of Alex's arm and swatted her again.

"Go change your clothes and then stand in the corner and calm down. I'll be right there and we'll talk."

As upset as she was, Alex recognized that disobeying Olivia was not in her best interest, so she went to the bedroom, changed from her work clothes into a tank top and jeans, and stood in the corner with her hands on her head as she knew was expected of her. She hadn't been finished pouting when Olivia retrieved her from her cell, so Alex continued to pout for a while. When she was done pouting, she began to actually think about what had happened. She began to realize how childish her behavior in the courtroom had been. Petrovsky was certainly in the wrong, but that didn't mean that Alex had to join her.

Olivia walked into the room and sat on the bed. She could tell by Alex's body language that the pretty blonde was much calmer than she had been when they arrived home. She left Alex in the corner for a few minutes longer and then released her.

"Come here, my love." Olivia called, and guided Alex to sit on her lap.

"Are you calm now?" Olivia inquired kindly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex sighed.

"Good girl. Tell me what happened." Olivia requested, wanting to hear the full story.

Alex explained what had happened, and Olivia listened carefully.

"I see. Well, baby, it sounds like Petrovsky was mostly in the wrong, but you certainly could have handled yourself much better."

"I know. I shouldn't have pushed her after she threatened to find me in contempt. Are you going to spank me?" Alex asked meekly.

"Yes, angel, I am. I want you to remember this."

"I'll remember, Ma'am. I promise." Alex whimpered as Olivia pulled her jeans and panties down and guided her across her lap.

"I know you will. I'm just going to help so we both know that you will remember for a long time, because the next time I have to come retrieve you from a jail cell, I will take you to the judge's chambers and spank you in front of her." Olivia raised up her hand and brought it down sharply.

Olivia spanked until there was a pins and needles sensation in her own palm. By this time, Alex's bottom was cherry red and she was lying limp across Olivia's lap sobbing. Olivia turned Alex face up and cuddled her crying wife close to her heart.

"There, there. It's all over, princess. All over. That's my good girl." Olivia cooed as she cuddled and rocked Alex.

Alex buried her face on Olivia's shoulder and cried. She would definitely remember this day for a long time and she would never be found in contempt of court again.


End file.
